Bonding Time
by Harry Artemis Jackson
Summary: A short little oneshot I wrote about Paul and Percy getting to know each other.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fully PJO fic... It's just a short little oneshot that's dedicated to Iheartbd's for inspiring me to write this. Extremely short? Yes, yes it is. Extremely pointless? Yes, yes it is. Am I going to put it up anyway? I think you know the answer to that, especially if you're reading it. Say it with me now: _Yes, yes I am. _**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Iheartbd's for the idea and the motivation. You go girl! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... You know what? How about you read this piece of crap and tell me if you think it was written by Rick Riordan. Nope.**

* * *

"So…" Percy said awkwardly to Paul. They were sitting on the couch, alone. Sally had wanted the two to bond… But they had absolutely nothing to talk about. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Percy. How about yourself?" Paul responded.

"Fine, I guess. I mean, for once I'm not being chased by monsters or psycho gods or murderous Titans. So yeah, I guess I'm good." Percy sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, looking awkward and bored.

"Right," said Paul. "Monsters and psycho gods and murderous Titans… God, Percy, you have an interesting life."

"I guess so," said Percy. There was an awkward silence. Paul scrambled to think of something to say.

"How's the girlfriend?" Paul asked. "Annabeth, right?" 'I really hope I remembered her name right,' Paul thought. 'It would make things even worse if I got his girlfriends name wrong.'

"Yeah, her name's Annabeth. And she's alright, I guess." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"When do I get to meet her?" Paul said. "I really do want to meet her, Percy."

Percy's face brightened. "Really? Okay, I'll invite her over to dinner soon. I think you'll like her… She's smart and beautiful and strong and determined and…" Percy stared off into the distance, thoughts of Annabeth clearly filling his mind.

Paul was glad they'd found something to talk about. 'That's what fathers are supposed to do, right?' Paul thought. 'Talk to their sons about girls?'

"She sounds great, Percy. I'm glad you're happy with her. She sounds absolutely wonderful." Paul smiled encouragingly at Percy.

Percy snapped back to Earth. "Yeah, she is. She's the best. She's so great, in fact, that I wonder what she's doing with a guy like me."

Paul was shocked. 'Does Percy really think he's not good enough for Annabeth?' he thought. 'I should try to convince him otherwise. That'll score me some Dad points.'

"What she's doing with a guy like you? Percy, you're one of the most amazing guys out there. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I mean, you've saved the world countless times, you're strong, you're thoughtful, you put the people you care about first, and you are quite a good-looking guy."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Paul." He walked over and gave him a hug. "I needed that."

Paul ruffled Percy's hair. "Even demigods have normal problems sometimes," he said. "And when you have those, I'll be around to help. I can't say I'd be much help fighting monsters and psycho gods and murderous Titans though." He winked at Percy.

Percy smiled. "Do you want to go catch a movie or something?" he asked. "I'm having fun with you."

Paul smiled right back. "I'd love to go catch a movie with my favorite stepson," he said.

"Uh, I'm your only stepson," Percy said.

"Yeah, well, even if I had other stepsons, you'd be my favorite," Paul said. "Now can you tell me a little bit about these monsters and psycho gods and murderous Titans?"

"Sure thing, Paul," Percy responded as he opened the door of the apartment. "It all started one day when my teacher turned into a monster…"

Paul shook his head in wonder as he closed the door behind him. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Sally smiled in her bedroom. She was so happy to see her two guys getting along. 'It's very important that they get along well before there's three of them,' she thought, placing her hand on her stomach. 'Of course, it could be a girl. But I've got a gut feeling that I'll have another boy… I'll tell them when they get home.'

* * *

**A/N: Nice surprise there at the end? Well, review and tell me what you think of this crappy oneshot. Sorry if I let you down, Iheartbd's. But hey, I tried. Percy Jackson has never been the fandom I've been the best writing for. But I gave it a shot... Review and tell me if it was alright or not.**


End file.
